Une déclaration sucrée
by Chromiie
Summary: Petit one-shot pour l'anniversaire de Sabaku no Rasa


Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas il est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto .

Lien de l'image :

* * *

Une déclaration sucrée

Karura ,dans la cuisine de sa demeure , lisait pour la troisième fois la même recette de gâteau . Elle parcourait chaque ligne minutieusement , vérifiant à chaque fois qu'elle avait bien les ingrédients et le matériel nécessaire . C'était un samedi après-midi , il était 14h00 et la jeune fille profitait de l'absence de ses parents , en réunion avec le conseil, pour occuper la cuisine à sa guise . La veille, l'équipe de Sasori , Pakura et Baki , ainsi que ses coéquipiers Rasa , son frère Yashamaru et elle avaient été promus chunin . Une grande fête avait eu lieu pour célébrer l'évènement , et récompenser ces deux équipes prometteuses comme l'avait fait remarquer le troisième kazekage . Aujourd'hui , la nouvelle chunin allait faire un gâteau pour son coéquipier Sabaku no Rasa dont l'anniversaire était le lendemain . Le matin même elle avait acheté ce qu'il lui manquait comme ingrédients dans un magasin du village , elle les voulait le plus frais possible . Elle débuta donc sa préparation , un air concentré sur le visage . Elle enchainait les étapes rapidement , ayant l'habitude d'agir vite , les entrainements intensifs de leur sensei servaient également dans la vie de tous les jours . Sa pâte était parfaite , il n'y avait aucun grumeaux ,et cela fut un soulagement , elle redoutait toujours cette étape . Elle se tourna deux minutes , le temps de préchauffer le four , et lorsqu'elle se remit face au plan de cuisine, elle découvrit son frère cadet en train de manger un fruit de la passion .

«- Yashamaru , cria-t-elle .

-Délicieux, répondit-il après avoir avalé un morceau du fruit .

-Je suis ravie de le savoir , mais ce n'est pas pour toi , alors n'y touche pas ! , lui ordonna-t-elle .

Connaissant la gourmandise de son frère , et son pêché mignon pour les fruits , elle prit la corbeille où se trouvaient les kiwis et les fruits de la passion qu'elle désirait mettre dans son gâteau et l'éloigna de son cadet , qui au passage tenta d'un voler un , sans succès .

\- Tu t'ennuies à ce point que tu te mets à la cuisine , se moqua-t-il

-Ah ah , très amusant Yoshi ! Les shinobis ont une vie en dehors des missions tu sais , lui rappela-t-elle .

-Dis ça à Chiyo-sensei , râla son petit frère .

-Je devine que tu as eu une dure journée , dit-elle amusée .

Il la regarda ajouter les fruits qu'elle venait dé découper en petits morceaux dans la préparation, puis elle versa le tout dans un moule et l'enfourna dans le four bien chaud .

-Dur est un euphémisme , Chiyo-sensei m'a épuisé , je n'ai presque plus de chakra ,alors tu vois à quel point ce fut intense ,avoua-t-il .

-Oh pauvre petit Yashamaru , il est à plat , se moqua-t-elle . Je ne vais pas te plaindre , car après tout c'est toi qui as décidé de suivre ses cours afin de devenir un ninja médical .

-Ne te moques pas , sinon je ne te soignerai plus jamais , affirma-t-il

-Oh vraiment , tu laisserai ta grande soeur souffrir sans rien faire ,demanda-t-elle en faidant des petits yeux de chien battu .

Le jeune ninja leva les yeux au ciel , il aurait dû s'y attendre , c'était la technique secrète de sa soeur quand elle voulait quelque chose et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le convaincre autrement . Quand il y pensait cela était injuste , c'était lui le cadet et pourtant c'était lui qu'elle soudoyait . Après cela , il quitta la cuisine , et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu .Quant à Karura , elle rangea la cuisine , et nettoya le plan de travail en attendant que le gâteau soit cuit .

Le lendemain matin , il était 11h30 , la nouvelle kunoichi avancait d'un pas assez rapide en direction de la maison de Sabaku no Rasa .Elle était nerveuse , tenant à la main une boîte assez sobre . Elle parvint bientôt devant la porte , et frappa trois coups . Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher , et reconnu avec bonheur le chakra du garçon.

-Karura-san ! Dit-il étonné de la trouver là

-Bonjour Rasa-kun , et joyeux anniversaire ! Lui souhaita-t-elle plus détendue .

-Merci beaucoup , la remercia-t-il après un moment de silence .

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un lui le souhaite ,car peu de personnes étaient au courant , et le fait qu' il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis y contribuaient .

-Je suis désolée de te déranger , je suis venue d'apporter ceci , ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que cela te plaira , expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant la boîte .

Il la prit d'un air incertain , et l'ouvrit lentement comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui explose au visage . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent , en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait une pâtisserie couleur crème avec sur le dessus un shuriken réalisé avec des morceaux de kiwi .Les mots joyeux anniversaire entouraient le dessin .

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire Karura-san , merci beaucoup , cela me touche , avoua-t-il en rougissant .

-Ne me remercie pas encore , tu ne sais pas s'il est bon ou pas , murmura-t-elle heureuse de l'entendre la remercier .

Cette conversation commençait à devenir bizarre , en général ils parvenaient à se parler normalement , ils étaient honnêtes l'un envers l'autre ,pourtant ,là , il ne savait pas quoi lui dire .

-Tu veux entrer un moment ? Proposa-t-il par politesse .

-Non merci Rasa-kun , je dois rentrer à la maison , il me reste quelques affaires à mettre dans mon sac pour la mission de deamin , et je suis de corvée de cuisine aujourd'hui , s'excusa-t-elle déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps .

-...Je comprends , il faut être prêt pour le pays des oiseaux , c'est bien d'être consciencieuse ,bien que je n'en doutais pas te concernant, approuva-t-il .

Le compliment la fit rougir , Pakura , sa meilleure amie , trouvait parfois qu'elle emportait trop de choses dans son sac, et que la jeune fille se préparait plus à la fin du monde qu'à une mission . Si elle avait entendu cela ,elle aurait rit sans hésiter .

-A demain Rasa-kun , le salua-t-elle .

-Attends ! Cria-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner .

Il posa la boîte sur le rebord d'une fenêtre , et se rapprocha d'elle .

-Encore merci pour ce présent , même si j'ignore pourquoi tu me l'as offert , la remercia-t-il une dernière fois .

Il posa ensuite délicatement une bise sur chaque joue de sa coéquipière qui devint aussi rouge que lui .

-C'est ce qu'on fait toujours pour montrer aux gens qu'on les aime , lui dit-elle .

Il attendit un bien qui ne vint pas , et elle chercha à prononcer un bien pour masquer sa gêne ,qui refusa de sortir .

-J'essaierai d'en faire de même pour le tiens , promit-il avant de rentrer chez lui . »

Il ne vit donc pas l'immense sourire de Karura , ni celle-ci se mettre à fredonner de bonheur .


End file.
